1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air circulation system for a chamber and, more particularly, it relates to an air circulation system for a chamber which is easily installable within the chamber and maximizes airflow efficiency through the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chambers for testing the reliability and durability of manufactured products are well known in the art. Testing chambers are typically used either under controlled laboratory conditions or in conjunction with an assembly line. The chambers often have circulating air, which gives the added flexibility of testing for defects in the manufactured product which can be exposed by elevated or lowered temperature and/or temperature cycling.
The chambers have a circulating air assembly typically mounted at the top of the chamber for drawing air from the interior of the chamber with at least one fan and then directing the air back to the interior of the chamber. In order to lower the temperature of the test chamber, a cooling substance, coolant, or air flowing over cooled coils is typically introduced into the circulated air within circulating air assembly of the chamber in such a manner as to lower the temperature of the circulated air directed toward and about the tested product. In order to increase the temperature of the circulating air within the chamber, circulating air is typically driven through a heating unit mounted within the circulating air assembly and circulated about the tested product within the chamber.
Sometimes these chambers also include shaker tables having a two-piece platform or mounting table having a top piece upon which a product to be tested is mounted and a bottom piece secured to the top piece by bonding or mechanical fasteners. At least one vibrator assembly is typically attached to the bottom piece of the mounting table by a mounting bolt and vibrates the mounting table thereby vibrating the product mounted upon the mounting table. The vibrator assembly generally consists of a housing having a slidable piston mounted therein. The slidable piston strikes a programmer comprising a shock absorbing material to achieve a predicted predetermined shock response. An accelerometer(s) mounted to the bottom piece measures the acceleration level of the mounting table in one or all orthogonal directions, e.g., the x-axis direction (in plane), the y-axis direction (in plane), and the z-axis direction (out of plane).
A need exists for an air circulation system which effectively increases the efficiency of the air flow through the chamber and allows the easy installation, maintenance, and removal of components therein. Additionally, there exists a need for an air circulation system having an inlet cone which allows air to enter the enclosure in a substantially unimpeded manner and allows the height of the air circulation system to be minimized. Furthermore, a need exists for an air circulation system having counter rotating fans which increase the volume of air flowing through the air circulation system and, thus within the chamber. Further yet, there exists a need for an air circulation system having air diverter plates mounted adjacent the fans to evenly distribute the air flow across the width of the enclosure and through the heating unit, if present. Further still, a need exists a need for an air circulation system having a modular heating unit which can be constructed and installed within the enclosure thereby allowing easy installation, maintenance, and replacement. In addition, there exists a need for an air circulation system having a secondary exhaust system to gain full use of heated or cooled air to assist in heating or cooling the enclosure thereby decreasing the amount of heating and/or cooling required.
The present invention is an air circulation system mounted within a chamber. The chamber receives a product to be tested or processed. The air circulation system comprises an enclosure mounted within the chamber and at least one inlet formed in the enclosure for receiving air from the chamber. A pair of counter rotating fans are mounted within the enclosure adjacent the inlet for circulating the air and at least one air diverter plate is mounted within the enclosure adjacent the fan for diverting the circulating air substantially across the width of the enclosure. At least one air outlet is formed in the enclosure for introducing circulating air into the chamber about the product being tested or processed.
The present invention additionally includes an air circulation system mounted within a chamber. The chamber receives a product to be tested or processed. The air circulation system has at least one inlet for receiving air from the chamber and at least one air outlet for introducing circulating air into the chamber about the product being tested or processed. The air circulation system comprises a first fan rotating in a first rotating direction for circulating the air and a second fan rotating in a second rotating direction for circulating the air wherein the first rotation direction is substantially opposite the second rotation direction.
The present invention further includes a method for circulating air within a chamber. The chamber receives a product to be tested or processed. The air circulation system comprises mounting an enclosure within the chamber, driving air through the enclosure, and diverting the driven air substantially across the width of the enclosure